Nouveau discernement
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "A New Understanding" by Bar-Ohki : Une série de ficlets mettant en scène Hiruma avec ses coéquipiers dans la vie de tous les jours. Les chapitres comprennent du matage de seins, de l'haltérophilie et de l'entraide.
1. Juumonji

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je fais partie du role play Eyeshield21 sur LiveJournal, et il y a eu quelque chose comme cette fic qui s'est passé durant la dernière partie. C'est censé être un amusant one shot.**

_**Résumé :**__ Dans une tentative de compréhension de la gente féminine, Juumonji se retrouve à partager un moment de mec avec … Hiruma ?_

_**Disclamer :**__Je ne possède ni Eyeshield21 ni aucun de ses personnages._

_**Rating :**__ T pour une discussion autour des seins et quelques grossièretés_

* * *

Les Devil Bats de Deimon étaient une équipe de foot composée essentiellement d'idiots. Heureusement il y avait quelques brillantes exceptions à cette tendance à la stupidité. Youichi Hiruma, le fourbe et démoniaque quarterback était de loin l'un des plus intelligents garçons du lycée et le cerveau derrière les opérations de l'équipe. Manabu Yukimitsu était un élève modèle dont les seuls muscles forts étaient les cellules grises : ce qui lui permettait d'être au niveau d'Hiruma pour les neurones et de se permettre des tactiques audacieuses. Mamori Anezaki était considérée par beaucoup comme une fille idéale (si vous passiez sous silence son obsession des choux à la crème), intelligente, belle, patiente et gentille. Elle utilisait ce bon caractère pour faire un travail d'exception en tant que manager pour les Devil Bats. Gen « Musashi » Takekura n'était pas un génie comme les autres, mais il n'était pas non plus idiot. La dernière personne à avoir un QI décent était étonnamment Kazuki Juumonji, l'homme avec la meilleure technique sur la ligne de Deimon.

Juumonji, bien que n'étant pas un génie, décrochait de bonnes notes à l'école et se considérait comme quelqu'un avec une tête et de l'avenir. Aujourd'hui il s'était trouvé décontenancé par ce que la plupart des mecs de son âge trouvait également déconcertant : la gente féminine.

Une fille lui avait offert un bento au déjeuner et il avait décliné l'offre, s'excusant en disant avoir déjà mangé et ne plus avoir de place pour son cadeau. D'une manière ou d'une autre on l'avait baffé, on lui avait hurlé dessus, et puis les compagnes de la demoiselle l'avaient poignardé de leurs regards noirs.

Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'était qu'Hiruma n'avait pas été présent pour tout enregistrer sur cassette et le faire chanter avec.

Une fois avoir erré dans l'école avec la marque d'une main imprimée sur la joue, Juumonji avait décidé que pour éviter que tel évènement se reproduise à l'avenir il lui fallait mieux comprendre la gente féminine.

A l'heure qu'il était le lineman se trouvait face à une caissière quinquagénaire chez un marchand de journaux.

« Euh… j'aimerais savoir quels sont les magazines les plus populaires chez les lycéennes, » répondit Juumonji à la bonne femme lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'aider.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? » La vieille dame était plutôt suspicieuse.

« Hum… c'est dur à expliquer..., » commença Juumonji, « j'ai mis cette fille en colère tout à l'heure et j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi. »

« Oh ! » La femme éclata de rire et lui désigna une rangée de magazines sur le présentoir. « Les filles aiment les garçons qui essayent de les comprendre. »

« Merci ? » Juumonji décida que la vieille dame était plutôt inquiétante. Il acheta rapidement ses magazines et se dirigea vers la seule place où il ne serait pas dérangé : la salle du Club de Football Américain. Ce n'était pas un endroit calme pendant l'entrainement, mais lorsqu'aucune séance n'était prévue l'endroit était désert (surtout parce que le corps étudiant avait peur des conséquences). Ainsi, Juumonji s'assit sur l'un des confortables canapés et commença sa quête du Saint Graal masculin par étudier ce qui les intéressait.

Pendant que Juumonji était plongé dans sa lecture, quelqu'un d'autre rentra dans la salle du club, fit ses petites affaires et puis s'interrompit. Juumonji ne leva même pas les yeux vu que le bruit avait cessé rapidement. Il tourna la page pour tomber sur une publicité pour des fringues. Le mannequin pris en photo avait d'énormes seins, plus gros que la normale même.

« Wow ! » S'exclama Juumonji, surpris par l'image.

« Tsss. Les faux seins ne sont pas si bien que ça, » remarqua une voix masculine derrière lui.

« C'est vrai. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ne sont pas géniaux au toucher lorsqu'on joue avec. » Acquiesça Juumonji, ne s'arrachant toujours pas à sa lecture.

« Sans doute parce qu'ils sont plein de plastique, et non pas de graisse comme les vrais, » expliqua l'autre mec.

« Ah. » Juumonji marqua une pause. « Pourquoi le font-elles ? Je veux dire, la plupart des gars trouvent ça nul. »

« La plupart des mecs _de qualité_ les trouvent déplaisants, » répliqua le compagnon de Juumonji. « Il y a des loosers abrutis là dehors qui veulent juste de gros seins. »

« C'est vrai, je suppose… » Juumonji tourna la page. « Ah, voilà ce qu'on appelle une belle paire de seins ! »

« Ce serait mieux s'ils n'étaient pas dans _ce_ soutif. » Le compagnon de Juumonji commentait le plus hideux bout de tissu vert servant à soutenir une poitrine qu'un homme n'ait pu voir. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais enlever ce putain de truc au couteau ! »

Au mot « putain », Juumonji réalisa soudain qui était son interlocuteur. Il leva lentement la tête de son magazine jusqu'à croiser le regard de Youichi Hiruma. Juumonji paraissait à moitié horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a grimpé sur le cul ? » Les yeux d'Hiruma se plissèrent en un regard désapprobateur.

« … Nous étions en train de mater des seins… » Juumonji restait perplexe.

« Et ? »

« _Ensemble_. » Juumonji appuya bien sur ce point. Immédiatement l'expression hargneuse d'Hiruma se changea en un air de réalisation.

« Oh ! » De gêne, les oreilles d'Hiruma virèrent au rouge.

« Je n'en parlerai pas si tu n'abordes pas le sujet. » Juumonji se replongea dans le journal pour cacher le rouge sur ses joues.

« Ça marche. »

Plus tard cette journée-là Juumonji alla jeter le magazine dans l'incinérateur pour cacher la preuve.

.

Et c'était peut-être le plus gentil des accords que passa le Démon.


	2. Yukimitsu

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est officiellement dédiée à RoseJustice pour m'avoir inspiré à en écrire davantage. Désormais ce sera une série d'one-shot tournant autour d'Hiruma et ses coéquipiers vivant leur vie normalement.**

_**Résumé :**__ Yukimitsu commence à entrevoir une nouvelle vérité…_

_**Disclamer :**__Je ne possède ni Eyeshield21 ni aucun de ses personnages._

_**Rating :**__ T pour une discussion autour des seins et quelques grossièretés_

* * *

Manabu Yukimitsu était sans conteste le plus faible des membres des Devil Bats. La seule personne plus lente que lui dans l'équipe restait Kurita, qui était cependant la plus puissante sur le terrain. Yukimitsu détenait le record du plus faible développé-couché. Même Sena, dont le talent était la course, s'exerçait bien plus que lui. C'était la réalité de Yukimitsu.

Mais même un joueur aussi faible que Yukimitsu avait ses atouts. Il était l'une des personnes les plus déterminées de l'équipe, continuant souvent à s'entrainer bien après que les autres ne soient partis. Il était également très intelligent et bon aux études. Hiruma l'avait laissé consulté les feuilles de jeu dès le premier jour.

Une fois que le Tournoi d'Automne fut fini, Yukimitsu se sentait désespéré. Il _devait _devenir plus fort, il _devait_ aller sur le terrain comme les autres.

Alors le lycéen studieux qu'il était se rendit dans la salle de sport deux heures avant que l'entrainement ne débute. Yukimitsu avait fait des recherches sur la musculation, ce qui lui permettrait de gagner un peu plus de force. Méticuleusement Yukimitsu se prépara pour le développé-couché, s'assurant que tout était en place.

Yukimitsu se coucha sur le banc et mit ses mains autour de la barre, prêt à soulever, mais s'arrêta avant de commencer.

« Je ne peux pas m'entrainer sans un pareur … » Murmura Yukimitsu, déconfis. La porte de la salle de sport s'ouvrit et se referma, malheureusement Yukimitsu était bien trop occupé à se morfondre pour le remarquer. Il remarqua cependant deux mains s'enroulant autour de la barre de chaque côté des siennes. Yukimitsu leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Hiruma, l'air intrigué et le sourcil levé.

« Putain de crâne d'œuf, » Hiruma commença, « qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« … Je voulais un peu plus d'entrainement, alors je pensais faire quelques exercices de musculation. » Admit Yukimitsu. « Mais je ne peux pas m'exercer sans pareur. » L'expression d'Hiruma se teinta d'amusement minime. Le quarterback démoniaque retira ses mains de la barre mais resta auprès de Yukimitsu.

Aucun des garçons ne parla, mais le message était suffisamment clair : Hiruma parait, afin que Yukimitsu puisse s'exercer à lever de la fonte.

L'expression de Yukimitsu se forcit alors qu'il commençait à pousser la barre vers le haut. Monter, descendre, monter, descendre, à chaque fois plus dur que précédemment. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa dernière poussée, ses bras semblaient être uniquement constitués de gelée et la barre semblait peser trois fois son poids.

« Gnah ! » Grogna Yukimitsu, se trouvant incapable d'accomplir la dernière poussée.

Hiruma ne dit rien et plaça les paumes de ses mains sous la barre, la poussant légèrement vers le haut. Yukimitsu laissa échapper un autre grognement et réussit à soulever une dernière fois la barre. Hiruma garda ses mains en place pour être sûre qu'elle soit bien recalée sur le portant.

Avec un _Clang !_ sonore, Yukimitsu avait terminé, laissant le gamin lessivé sur le banc.

« Tu t'es amélioré, » déclara Hiruma. C'était de bien loin le seul compliment qu'il avait reçu, aussi Yukimitsu sourit beaucoup, empli d'orgueil. Le studieux garçon parvint à se lever, souriant toujours comme un abruti.

« Je vais te parer, » offrit Yukimitsu, pas vraiment sûr d'où venait l'impulsion qui lui faisait dire ça. Hiruma eut un sourire narquois d'approbation.

« T'es sûr que tu peux le prendre, crâne d'œuf ? » Le taquina Hiruma alors qu'il ajoutait des poids à la barre.

« Je peux prendre tout ce que tu me lances ! » Annonça Yukimitsu. Hiruma caqueta en réponse.

« Ke ke ke ! Très bien alors, je vais faire de ton entrainement un Enfer aujourd'hui, » l'assura Hiruma, ses yeux brillant de malice. Hiruma se coucha sur le banc et attendit que Yukimitsu se mette en position. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Hiruma commença son développé-couché.

Tout comme Yukimitsu, Hiruma testa ses limites, se retrouvant avec des bras en guimauve qui tremblaient pour sa dernière poussée. Hiruma grogna lorsque la barre refusa de s'élever encore.

Sans mot Yukimitsu plaça ses paumes sous la barre et poussa légèrement. Contrairement à son développé-couché, Hiruma était incapable de soulever la barre, en fait elle commença carrément à s'abaisser. Hiruma laissa échapper un cri féroce alors que la barre descendait de plus en plus. Yukimitsu s'en saisit et malgré ses muscles endoloris, tira. Après quelques secondes tendues, la barre recommença à s'élever.

Les deux garçons poussèrent un dernier cri tandis que la barre revenait à la bonne place. Ils la guidèrent précautionneusement sur son portant.

Le regard d'Hiruma croisa celui de Yukimitsu et ils échangèrent des sourires.

Il y avait une autre vérité sur le foot : les receveurs n'étaient rien sans les quarterbacks et les quarterbacks n'étaient rien sans les receveurs. Ensemble, un quarterback et un receveur pouvaient tout faire sur le terrain.

C'était ce jour-là dans la salle de musculation que Yukimitsu commença vraiment à le comprendre.


	3. Monta

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre se passe peu de temps après que le vestiaire ait été construit (ce qui veut dire que Yukumitsu n'a pas vraiment de position et que Taki n'est pas encore dans l'équipe). J'ai inventé l'article (à part la référence à Joe Montana qui est dans le manga).**

_**Résumé :**__ Monta réalise que tout le monde a ses propres héros…_

_**Disclamer :**__Je ne possède ni Eyeshield21 ni aucun de ses personnages._

* * *

Youichi Hiruma était une personne composée et intentionnelle. Tout ce qu'il faisait était délibéré. Mais même la plus composée et intentionnelle des personnes avaient leurs jours de repos, c'était humain.

Aujourd'hui le seul bug dans la journée parfaitement calculée de Youichi Hiruma était qu'il avait oublié de prendre une serviette avec lui dans les douches. C'était juste une satanée serviette-éponge rouge.

Hiruma sortit précautionneusement sa tête des douches pour regarder dans le vestiaire s'il y avait quiconque dans les parages. Tarou Raimon, the seul receveur des Devil Bats, était en train de boutonner sa chemise, sur le point de partir.

« Hé Monta ! » L'appela Hiruma après une seconde de réflexion.

« Hiruma-senpai ? » Raimon se retourna, un peu troublé de ne pas être appelé « putain d'singe. »

« Va chercher ma serviette dans mon casier ! » Lui ordonna Hiruma, faisant attention à montrer les crocs.

Raimon était capable de reconnaitre une menace informulée quand il en voyait une, aussi obéit-il rapidement avec complaisance. Il ouvrit le casier d'Hiruma (rempli à ras-bord d'armes de destruction massive, ce qui ne surprit qu'à moitié le receveur). Au bas du casier se trouvait une serviette rouge, dont Raimon se saisit et tira de sous les flingues gentiment. Enfin la serviette était libre.

Raimon fonça la mettre dans la main ouverte d'Hiruma. Ce dernier ne dit rien et retourna dans la douche pour sans doute finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Raimon retourna fermer le casier d'Hiruma lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : Dans le coin de la porte du casier d'Hiruma il y avait un magazine avec la photographie d'un joueur de la NFL accroché dessus au trombone. On aurait dit un quarterback, d'après la manière dont il se tenait avec le ballon, et sous la photo Raimon trouva un article. Il avait été coupé de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas en lire beaucoup mais il décrypta tout de même ça :

« En grandissant, mon héros était Flash Gordon. Désormais mon héros c'est Joe Montana. Je sais que c'est marrant, c'est un receveur dans mon équipe et tout ça, mais c'est toujours mon héros. Je ne serais même pas la moitié du quarterback que je suis aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas pour lui. »

Raimon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de battre des paupières plusieurs fois pour que les mots s'imprègnent en lui. Il n'eut pas trop de succès dans sa manœuvre mais il remarqua une autre photo qui avait été glissé dans le magazine. La curiosité (ou peut-être bien la stupidité, puisque nous parlons des affaires d'_Hiruma_ là tout de même) poussa Raimon à sortir la photo pour mieux la regarder.

C'était une photo de lui pendant l'entrainement. Raimon avait plongé sur le côté et avait tendu ses muscles pour frôler la passe qu'on lui avait envoyé. Il avait une expression très concentrée et déterminée sur la figure. Raimon tourna la photo et vit deux mots écrits proprement :

Mon héros

Sans piper mot, Raimon remit tout en place et referma le casier d'Hiruma. Il alla enfiler sa veste et mettre sa cravate, rangeant ses affaires. Lorsqu'il eut fini Hiruma sortit de la douche, sec et torse nu (mais en pantalon). Hiruma arqua simplement un sourcil en le voyant toujours là.

« Hiruma-senpai, » commença Raimon, « est-ce qu'on peut commencer l'entrainement plus tôt demain ? Je veux être plus fort. »

Hiruma sourit démoniquement. « Sois là deux heures en avance. »

Plus tard, après la victoire contre les Nagas, Raimon était sûr d'une chose : Youichi Hiruma avait quatre photos dans son casier. Une image d'un célèbre quarterback, et de ses trois héros : Tarou « Monta » Raimon, Manabu Yukimitsu et Natsuhiko Taki, les autres trois quarts de ses compétences de quarterback.


	4. Mamori

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : De la façon dont je travaille sur ces drabbles, les Devil Bats ont un moment privé avec Hiruma. Après un commentaire sur l'épisode de la serviette du dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de continuer sur cette avec la seule personne qui fait la lessive : Mamori.**

_**Résumé :**__ Dans ce chapitre, Mamori tire des conclusions sur les garçons et leurs serviettes…_

_**Disclamer : **__Je ne possède ni Eyeshield21 ni aucun de ses personnages._

* * *

Mamori Anezaki avait souvent l'impression d'être la mère de douze adolescents indisciplinés qui jouaient au football. Elle nettoyait toujours derrière eux, soignait leurs bobos, leur donnait des conseils sur ce qu'ils devaient ou ne devaient pas faire (comme de ne pas tirer sur les gens qui trainaient devant la salle du club). Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle : elle avait préparé un goûter pour chacun, nettoyé la salle, et avait dû trouver dix paires de chaussettes (d'une manière ou d'une autre les chaussettes se retrouvaient toujours dans un casier qui n'était pas le leur et de paire avec une autre chaussette n'appartenant pas à la même personne).

Seuls Taki et Hiruma n'étaient pas affectés par ce syndrome des chaussettes, Taki parce qu'il mettait son nom dessus et Hiruma parce que les siennes étaient étonnamment plus propres que celles des autres (ce que Mamori n'arrivait pas à comprendre, sachant qu'elle les lavait pareillement).

Pour le moment, Mamori nettoyait les casiers du vestiaire. D'habitude elle ne s'occupait que de la salle puisqu'elle pensait ne pas avoir à fourrer son nez partout, mais des mauvaises odeurs avaient commencés à émaner de plusieurs casiers, aussi avait-elle indiqué à tous son intention de faire un nettoyage de printemps. Les garçons avaient été reconnaissants qu'elle les prévienne en avance, afin qu'ils virent de leurs casiers des choses sur lesquelles il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle tombe en dépoussiérant les toiles d'araignée.

Elle ouvrit en grand tous les casiers et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas tant de choses que ça dans chaque. Tout le monde y avait mis son uniforme scolaire, ses habits de sport et un change d'habits civils (l'une des règles d'Hiruma). Quelques-uns avaient ajoutés posters, photos et/ou pages de magazines de leur modèle à l'intérieur (Raimon avait un poster d'Honjou Masaru tandis que les Frères Ha-ha-ha avaient placardés des images d'eux trois trainant ensemble). Evidemment leurs affaires de toilette se trouvaient à tous dans leurs casiers.

Mamori devait bien admettre qu'elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que chaque membre de l'équipe croyait aux vertus du savon, du shampoing et du déodorant.

« Et voilà. » Mamori fit la grimace en découvrant que les mauvaises odeurs provenaient des serviettes. On dirait bien que la première chose à faire était une bonne lessive. Elle rassembla toutes les serviettes et les jeta dans une grande bassine d'eau chaude.

Mamori arqua un sourcil : Elle n'avait pas préparé la bassine pour la lessive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Grogna Hiruma derrière elle.

« Je nettoyais des serviettes puantes, » lui répondit-elle avec verve. « Et toi ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires, » répliqua Hiruma en s'en allant. Mamori leva les yeux au ciel et commença à laver les serviettes.

Les Frères Ah-ah-ah avaient des serviettes exactement pareilles si ce n'était pour les coloris. Elles étaient toutes un peu usées et effilochées aux coins. Ce n'étaient pas des serviettes râpeuses, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus douces. Kurita avait une énorme et duveteuse serviette aux imprimés à gâteaux (l'une des serviettes qui puait le moins). Celle de Komusubi était une espèce de grand torchon avec une impression du Mont Fuji dessus (le tissu était très résistant). Ishimaru avait une serviette qui était normale et quelconque. Celle de Yukimitsu avait l'air de coûter très cher, étant relativement duveteuse et plutôt douce son nom était brodé dans un coin. La serviette de Taki était très tape-à-l'œil et de qualité médiocre. La serviette qui appartenait à Musashi avait visiblement vécu de meilleurs jours, elle était vieille, tâchée et trouée. Malgré tout, elle était douce et absorbait bien l'eau. La serviette de Raimon était marron avec des dessins de bananes en tous sens. Sena possédait une large serviette duveteuse avec des vaisseaux dessus (on aurait dit qu'elle appartenait à un enfant).

« Hein ? » Mamori avait en main une serviette rouge duveteuse. Elle devait impérativement appartenir à Hiruma. Elle était un peu tailladée sur le côté, tout en étant vraiment douce de l'autre. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne sentait pas, en fait, elle paraissait même avoir été récemment lavée. Mamori hésitait à la jeter dans la machine pour une minute, craignant que le rouge ne dégorge et tâche les serviettes aux coloris plus clairs.

_Non, je la laverai avec les autres, il fait toujours partie de l'équipe bien qu'il soit le plus propre. _Mamori jeta la serviette rouge avec ses congénères et commença le lavage.

_Ces serviettes sont comme leurs propriétaires. _Mamori eut un sourire. _Hiruma ne faisant pas exception à la règle._

Après quelques minutes elle retira quelque chose du linge qui n'était pas une serviette.

« Une chaussette ? » Mamori cligna des yeux. Elle se souvint alors que la bassine était déjà pleine et qu'Hiruma avait toujours eu des chaussettes anormalement propres.

« … Hiruma-kun lave deux fois ses chaussettes, » déclara Mamori après une longue minute.

« Et tu ferais mieux de faire un sacré bon boulot, » répliqua Hiruma derrière elle, la surprenant.

Mamori se retourna et le fixa, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Pourquoi ? » Prononça-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

« Je ne mélange jamais mes chaussettes avec les autres si elles sont putain de propres, hein ? » La titillait Hiruma à moitié. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas faire la lessive. »

« Et bien si c'est comme ça tu peux finir ! » S'exclama Mamori alors qu'elle partait comme une furie, laissant derrière elle Hiruma et une lessive à moitié faite.

Une fois que Mamori eut finit d'aérer le vestiaire et de nettoyer dans les coins, elle entendit un toc ! toc ! derrière elle. Hiruma avait tapé sur le mur pour attirer son attention.

« Putain d'manager, » l'interpella Hiruma.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Mamori le regarda.

« On a fait la lessive pour toi, » lui indiqua-t-il. « Ça sèche dehors. » Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Mamori cligna des yeux, confuse lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans la salle du club. Elle était toujours propre et un chou à la crème trônait sur une assiette. Mamori prit le chou à la crème et sortit pour voir l'ensemble des Devil Bats en ligne sourire à leurs serviettes étendues.

Parfois, même les plus incorrigibles des garnements pouvaient faire quelque chose de gentil pour leur mère.


	5. Togano

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : La première fois que j'ai écrit ça, je ne me doutais pas qu'ils allaient être aussi populaires… Togano est l'un des Frères Ha-Ha.**

_**Résumé :**__ Togano recrute avec succès l'aide du Démon…_

* * *

Shozo Togano était bien connu pour lire des manga, dormir en classe et jouer sur la ligne des Devil Bats. C'était un délinquant devenu sportif et un ami fidèle de longue date de Kazuki Juumonji et de Koji Kuroki. Aujourd'hui était un jour assez étrange pour les trois amis, puisque pour commencer Juumonji avait été collé par le prof de musique pour « avoir été incapable de chanter les correctes paroles. » Togano était allé demander à Sena Kobayakawa, le runner-back des Devil Bats, s'il savait quand l'entrainement finirait aujourd'hui. Kobayakawa répondit quelque chose du genre « lorsqu'Hiruma voudra que ce soit fini ». Et Kuroki reçu une lettre d'amour d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Togano avait observé la déclaration de loin. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille déclarant sa flamme à Kuroki, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Hé Kuroki, tu connais cette nana ? » Demanda Togano à son ami. Son interlocuteur secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça… » Admit Kuroki. Togano y pensa pour un moment : il connaissait quelqu'un qui saurait tout sur cette étrange fille et son passé.

« Donne-moi cette lettre, je vais me renseigner sur elle, » Togano prit la lettre des mains de Kuroki avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

« Ha ? » Kuroki était déboussolé par la réaction de son pote.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira vite, » le rassura-t-il en partant en courant tandis qu'il avait encore le courage de demander au local roi du chantage ce qu'il savait sur cette fille.

Il n'était pas trop dur de trouver Youichi Hiruma, après tout ce que vous deviez faire c'était suivre les bruits de coups de feu. Hiruma était sur le toit, tirant au sniper sur les élèves qui étaient en bas (avec des balles en caoutchouc évidemment).

« Hiruma-senpai ? » Togano ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison derrière l'activité d'Hiruma, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

« Satané quatre-yeux, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Hiruma lui adressa un regard qui disait : « je suis occupé, dégage. »

« Je veux que tu fasses un background check sur quelqu'un, » expliqua Togano. Les sourcils d'Hiruma se levèrent, curieux.

« Ke ke ke ! Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil à mon carnet, hein putain de frère ? » Hiruma savait exactement ce que Togano voulait (mais Togano était assez prédictible, alors ce n'était pas si dur que ça).

« C'est une nana un peu bizarre qui a juste déclaré son amour à Kuroki. » Togano essaya de se justifier avant qu'Hiruma lui demande un bras et une jambe pour le service. « Je ne la connais pas, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

L'expression d'Hiruma se fit plus sérieuse. « Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Togano sortit la lettre d'amour et la lut. « Miaka Yuki. » Hiruma sortit son carnet noir de menace et commença à le feuilleter. Près de la fin il s'arrêta.

« Là. » Hiruma tendit à Togano son calepin ouvert. Togano le prit et commença à lire. Apparemment Yuki était connue pour sélectionner ses petits copains afin de piquer tout leur fric, les discréditer aux yeux de leurs amis, et puis les virer lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à lui refourguer. Par ailleurs la nana était célèbre pour coucher à droite à gauche alors qu'elle était dans une relation.

« Quelle sangsue ! » S'exclama Togano, très énervé.

« Ke ke ke. Je ne pensais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un avec assez de couilles pour chercher des noises à mon équipe. » Les yeux d'Hiruma brillaient de méchanceté. « Ça va être très marrant. »

« … Tu vas faire quelque chose d'horrible à cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua Togano.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » Hiruma était enveloppé dans une aura particulièrement noire (avec des petites ailes de vampire et tout).

« Parce que j'aimerais aider si c'est le cas, » répondit Togano, en refermant le calepin.

« Alors commence par dire à Kuroki de sortir avec elle… » Commença Hiruma sinistrement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Yuki était arrêtée par la police pour fraude, vol d'identité (apparemment la véritable Miaka Yuki était une gentille fille qui allait à l'école dans une autre partie de la ville), et escroquerie.

Togano décida, alors qu'il regardait la fausse Yuki monter dans la voiture de police, qu'Hiruma était quelqu'un de bien. Hiruma n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit en retour, non plus n'avait-il demandé à Togano de se salir les mains durant cette affaire. Hiruma pouvait sembler être le fruit des Enfers la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'on creusait, on réalisait qu'il était toujours du côté de ses coéquipiers à chaque fois.

« Tiens, » dit Hiruma en lui donnant une enveloppe.

« Ha ? » Togano la prit, confus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire chanter mes camarades, » déclara Hiruma en s'en allant. Togano ouvrit l'enveloppe pour y trouver les négatives des photos qu'Hiruma avait utilisé pour les faire chanter lui et ses deux amis afin qu'ils rentrent dans l'équipe de foot.

« Non, c'est vrai. » Togano acquiesça, même si Hiruma était déjà parti. « Nous ferons toutes les faveurs que tu nous demanderas. »


	6. Taki

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai été distrait, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

_**Résumé :**__ Taki a beau être un idiot, il sait observer…_

* * *

Natsuhiko Taki était la plus stupide des membres des Devil Bats, sans hésitation. La seule chose que Taki comprenait était le football américain. L'une des choses que les gens n'avaient jamais aimées chez Taki était qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux dans sa poche.

Taki observait Hiruma aujourd'hui : c'était dur de le louper en fait, puisque le quarterback était toujours en train de faire usage de ses armes à feu et d'insulter ses coéquipiers. Hiruma n'avait pas lancé aussi fort ou aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Hiruma n'avait pas de sacs sous les yeux et pourtant sa voix n'était pas aussi bruyante qu'habituellement. Taki battit des paupières et y réfléchit, peut-être qu'Hiruma était un peu déprimé ou peut-être un peu malade. Dans les deux cas le quarterback n'était pas lui-même.

Taki arrêta de penser à Hiruma après l'entrainement et se concentra sur ses études. Hiruma revint le préoccuper à la pause-déjeuner, est-ce que le quarterback allait bien ?

Taki décida de passer par la salle du club pour jeter un coup d'œil. En ouvrant la porte il trouva Hiruma assis à la table avec sa tête reposant sur ses bras. Sa figure était rouge et sa respiration laborieuse. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et décidément confus.

« Tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi ? » Taki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'interroger le quarterback décidément malade.

« Putain de bouc ! » S'exclama Hiruma en essayant de s'assoir, mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis. Il y eut un silence tendu alors qu'Hiruma restait affalé sur la table.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entrainement si tu es malade, » Lui dit Taki, « tu pourrais rendre les autres malades ou faire empirer ton état. »

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller, putain ! » Cracha Hiruma avec acidité, son esprit brouillé par la fièvre.

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec Kurita-san ou Musashi-san ? » Suggéra Taki. « Ce sont tes amis, je ne pense pas que ça les embêterait de s'occuper de toi pendant que tu récupères. »

« Tu ne sais rien ! Dégage ! » Lui hurla Hiruma, réussissant à se mettre sur ses jambes. Taki ne dit rien et sortit, partant à la recherche de Kurita.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au tight end pour trouver le lineman.

« Taki-kun ! » Kurita n'était pas vraiment surpris que Taki l'interpelle.

« Tu devrais aller dans la salle du club tout de suite, » lui annonça Taki de façon énigmatique. Kurita cligna des yeux une fois et puis s'y rendit aussitôt.

Hiruma n'était pas présent à l'entrainement qui avait lieu après les cours, et Kurita expliqua que leur capitaine avait dû se rendre à une réunion officielle relative au tournoi en personne car les Devil Bats n'avaient pas de coach à proprement parler.

Taki ne fit jamais de commentaire sur ce qu'il avait remarqué, mais il trouva une nouvelle paire de crampons dans son casier le lendemain quand Hiruma revient.

Yay for Taki, le gars qui sait quand les gens ont besoin d'aide parfois !

**Note de la traductrice : La ligne précédente était le mot de la fin de l'auteur. Je réalise que j'ai fait une erreur dans les deux derniers chapitres publiés : le 17 de Gunsmoke Signals et le 5 de Nouveau Discernement. J'ai marqué « runner back » lorsqu'on parlait d'une fille sur l'équipe de Mamori et de Sena, mais le terme exact au football américain est « running back ». Navrée, c'était stupide, je croyais qu'on pouvait un peu traduire cette expression comme pour le receveur. Et « tight end », dans ce chapitre, ne fait pas référence aux jambes de Taki mais à sa position : tout comme linemen pour les frères Ha-ha, Kurita et Kumosubi ou comme kicker pour Musashi. Par ailleurs, « quarterback » est l'orthographe exacte du poste occupé par Hiruma, bien que je l'aie écrit auparavant « quaterback ». Ce ne sont que des détails mais j'aime bien vous fournir des traduction de qualité. C'est pourquoi pour de plus amples informations il y a cette image prise sur wikipedia anglophone upload . wikimedia wikipedia / commons / thumb / 2 / 25 / American_Football_ / 400px-American_Football_ .png (enlevez les espaces). Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	7. Sena

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Pour commencer, je crois que les gens peuvent être des anges pour les autres. Par ange je veux dire que la personne en question vous a rendu un service qui va changer fondamentalement votre vie pour le meilleur sans rien vous demander en retour.**

_**Résumé :**__ Sena réalise qu'il existe des anges sur cette Terre…_

_**Warning : **Spoiler du Christmas Bowl_

* * *

Sena Kobayakawa avait toujours eu un ange gardien du nom de Mamori Anezaki. Elle l'avait toujours protégé, s'était occupé de lui et en général avait toujours été une très bonne amie en grandissant. Au collège, Sena n'avait pas d'anges pour le protéger, aussi finit-il par devenir un larbin.

Au lycée tout changea.

Mamori reprit sa place aux côtés de Sena en tant qu'ange, mais elle n'était plus son ange gardien à proprement parler. Sa plus grande action n'était plus de le protéger mais de lui dire qu'il devait agir de par lui-même.

Sena gagna un nouvel ange sous la forme de Ryokan Kurita, le lineman au grand cœur qui en tant que tout premier véritable ami et camarade équivalait au personnage ailé. C'était un tout nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à Sena, d'avoir des amis pour lesquels il pouvait bien se faire taper par des délinquants et avoir des rêves. Pour Sena, ça faisait un peu peur au début mais avec la gentillesse de Kurita il dépassa rapidement cette peur pour apprécier la vie.

Le plus intéressant, et de loin, ange gardien que Sena se fit au lycée n'était autre que Youichi Hiruma. Hiruma était le genre de personne qui faisait tout subtilement dans l'ombre aussi Sena ne réalisa pas son statut avant un bon moment.

La première preuve qu'il en eut fut les posters des Frères Ha-ha qui intimaient aux racailles de le laisser tranquille. Bien que Sena ait vu les posters, il ne savait pas qui était sur la photo ou qui était celui dont il était question.

La deuxième preuve qu'Hiruma agissait pour le bien de Sena était de lui donner un masque pour se protéger et grandir sans écueils. Au début, Sena était un gamin tout mou qui était facilement intimidé par les autres. Hiruma lui offrit un masque de mystère et d'héroïsme qui était son eyeshield jusqu'à ce que Sena ait la force de devenir celui qu'il prétendait être. L'autre avantage d'avoir le masque, c'était que les autres écoles et équipes de sport ne savait pas qui était Sena, aussi le garçon avait-il la chance de vivre une scolarité relativement normale tandis qu'il se perfectionnait au football.

Mais la chose la plus importante que Hiruma donna à Sena fut sa confiance et sa foi. Hiruma croyait en Sena et en sa faculté de courir, allant jusqu'à quasiment perdre le Christmas Bowl pour cette conviction.

Jamais de sa vie on avait autant eu confiance en lui.

Jamais de sa vie de crevette rachitique il n'aurait pu rêver de devenir le meilleur running back du Japon.

Jamais Sena n'aurait cru tenir un jour la coupe dorée dans ses mains et se tenir victorieux devant son école toute entière.

Et pourtant, Sena s'était tenu là en face d'une foule qui l'acclamait et l'applaudissait, fier de lui et de ses camarades.

Youichi Hiruma, son gardien et son ange, avait discrètement passé des mois et des mois de sang, sueur et larmes pour ce moment dans la vie de Sena. Et en retour il n'avait rien demandé.


	8. Kuroki

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'où m'est venue l'inspiration pour celui-là, mais c'est le dernier des Frères Ha-ha.**

_**Résumé :**__ Kuroki est encore en train de se battre…_

* * *

Il avait toujours été clair, dans l'esprit de Kuroki, que Youichi Hiruma devait faire des choses pas nettes avec des gens pareillement pas nets soit maintenant soit auparavant. Hiruma avait bien trop de connections et bien trop de moyens de faire chanter qui que ce soit pour qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à de sales affaires en ville.

Kuroki avait toujours assumé que Hiruma était plus que capable de s'occuper de lui-même malgré les ennemis qu'il pouvait s'être fait.

On était dimanche, il n'y avait pas d'entrainement aussi Kuroki se retrouvait-il avec du temps libre sur les bras. Malheureusement pour le lineman, ses bons amis étaient occupés (Togano était collé tandis que Juumonji aidait sa grand-mère à déménager à l'hospice). Alors Kuroki s'était dirigé vers l'arcade de jeux pour s'amuser. A son arrivée, il s'était assis devant l'une des machines et avait commencé à botter les fesses à son infortuné adversaire.

Un jeune homme avec un trench-coat et une présence particulièrement sombre s'assit à côté de Kuroki et commença à jouer. Kuroki fit attention à le surveiller du coin de l'œil, présageant qu'il était oiseau de mauvais augure. Après quelques tours l'homme se leva, s'étira et quitta l'arcade. Kuroki le regarda s'en aller et vit qu'Hiruma l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Curieux, Kuroki mit un terme à sa partie et décida de les suivre.

Les deux zigotos avaient décidés de s'arrêter dans une partie glauque de la ville.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda Hiruma, apparaissant ennuyé. Kuroki ne pouvait pas entendre la réponse de l'homme mais il fut capable toutefois de le voir tacler Hiruma avant qu'il ne puisse se servir de son flingue pour se protéger. L'homme écarta l'arme et entreprit de mettre son poing dans la figure d'Hiruma.

« Donne-moi ce putain de livre ! » Hurlait l'homme alors qu'il dominait complétement la bataille.

Kuroki savait exactement de quoi il parlait : Hiruma avait un calepin qui était plein d'infos et de moyens de pression sur les gens. Mais Kuroki se fichait bien du Livre de Menaces, tout ce qui lui importait là sur l'instant c'était qu'un malade cassait la gueule à son capitaine.

Sans plus de réflexion que cela, le lineman chargea l'homme, le pulvérisant en le poussant d'Hiruma. Le quarterback était sonné par les coups de poing, mais il fut cependant capable de rouler à l'écart et de mettre la main sur son flingue. Kuroki tabassait sans pitié l'homme, prenant rapidement le dessus.

Hiruma se mit sur ses pieds, arme au poing seulement pour voir que Kuroki gagnait allégrement. Le quarterback regarda un moment Kuroki faire de la pâtée de l'homme avec le même engouement qu'il prenait sur le terrain.

« Il est inconscient, » commenta Hiruma après quelques minutes supplémentaires.

« A quoi tu pensais, bordel ? » Kuroki lâcha l'homme et fit volte-face pour considérer Hiruma. « T'es allé chercher des noises sans protection ! »

Hiruma ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne peux pas te faire baiser avant les matches ! »

« … je ne vais pas me balader avec ma ligne comme ce connard de Taiyo. » Hiruma fixa Kuroki.

« Je ne dis pas que tu devrais, mais qu'on ne doit jamais se battre sans back-up ! » Kuroki était énervé. « Si je n'avais pas été là tu aurais été réduit en charpie ! »

« …Tu n'avais pas à m'aider, » lui rappela Hiruma.

« Tu es mon fichu quarterback ! C'est mon rôle de te protéger, merde ! » Hurla Kuroki, toujours incapable de calmer sa rage et sa frustration. Hiruma paraissait surprit par cette vérité, et puis il sourit.

« ça n'arrivera plus. » L'assura Hiruma. « Si ça se répète, tu as le droit de me foutre un pain. »

« Bien, » Kuroki acquiesça et les deux retournèrent vers l'arcade.

« …Mes parents sont pas à la maison là, » ajouta Kuroki au bout d'une minute. « On a de le glace. » Hiruma hocha la tête.

Plus tard, lorsqu'Hiruma avait des affaires glauques à régler en ville, il avait les Frères Ha-ha qui le suivaient pour faire bonne mesure.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Le manque de répliques d'Hiruma est dû au fait qu'on ne peut pas échapper à l'éclatante vérité lorsqu'on se retrouve face à elle.**


	9. Kurita & Musashi

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : L'école reprenant, les chapitres arriveront plus lentement. Vous ne pouvez pas décrire la relation qu'ont Kurita et Hiruma sans inclure Musashi, donc je vais faire deux chapitres pour parler de Kurita et de Musashi, et voici le premier.**

_**Résumé :**__ Choux à la crème, amitié et football…_

* * *

Après le match contre Oujou, les joueurs éreintés de Deimon s'étaient trainés jusqu'à la salle du club pour enlever leurs tenues d'une main faiblarde. Kurita avait sorti la boite de choux à la crème de la victoire (nom qui lui avait été donné par Juumonji sachant que Kurita achetait toujours des choux à la crème lorsqu'ils gagnaient). La plupart des joueurs prit son chou et s'en alla s'effondrer sur son lit à la maison.

Hiruma était toujours la dernière personne à sortir, que ce soient après les entrainements, les matches ou les réunions : c'était l'une de ses responsabilités en tant que capitaine. Ce soir, tout comme les autres soirs lorsqu'ils remportaient la victoire, Hiruma ne se rendait pas dans une salle de club désertée de tous ses occupants : Il se rendait dans une salle de club où Kurita lui faisait du café.

Sans mot dire, Hiruma s'asseyait à la table, sortait son chou de la boite et le plaçait sur une serviette que Kurita avait disposé là plus tôt. Les deux garçons restaient silencieux tandis que le café mijotait. Lorsque la cafetière tinta, Kurita remplit deux tasses. Il en tendit une directement à Hiruma tandis qu'il entreprit d'ajouter quantité de sucre à l'autre.

Hiruma prit son chou à la crème, le trempa dans son café et puis mordit dedans.

« Citrouille… ! » Hiruma était agréablement surpris par la saveur inopinée du chou.

« J'ai dû en commander spécialement, ils n'en font plus à cette période de l'année. »

« Ke ! Tu es bien trop sentimental, mon gros ! » Hiruma avait un sourire honnête plaqué sur la figure alors qu'il remordait dans son chou.

« Nous allions toujours acheter des choux à la citrouille lorsque nous gagnions au collège ! » Lui rappela Kurita. « Ah ! Musashi ! »

Musashi venait juste de rentrer dans la salle en souriant.

« J'ai failli oublier mon chou à la crème, » admit-il. Il était à deux blocs de là quand il avait réalisé son oubli.

« T'as déjà Alzheimer à ton âge ? » Le nargua Hiruma en lui tendant la pâtisserie.

« Citrouille ! » Musashi fut surpris par le gout. « Nous en avions toujours après chacune de nos victoires au collège… »

« Vu que nous avons récemment perdus contre les White Knights, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'en avoir à nouveau. »

« Franchement, mon gros, j'aurais cru que tu attendrais le Christmas Bowl pour ça, » commenta Hiruma en buvant son café.

« On en aura aussi ! » Lui assura Kurita avec un sourire. Les trois amis tombèrent dans un silence confortable alors qu'ils finissaient de déguster leurs choux à la crème. Ils nettoyèrent avant de partir.

Musashi et Kurita se séparèrent d'Hiruma après quelques blocs car il vivait dans la direction opposée.

« Tu sais quoi, » commença Musashi alors que lui et Kurita marchaient côte à côte.

« Quoi ? » Dit Kurita en écho.

« Je pense que nous sommes les seules personnes au monde à savoir qu'Hiruma aime les choux à la crème, » déclara Musashi.

« Effectivement, » ajouta Kurita, « tu te souviens au collège lorsque nous nous disputions sur la saveur ? »

« Bien sûr, » Musashi pouffa de rire, « la seule que nous aimons tous c'est la citrouille. »

« …Tu sais, Hiruma a complétement renoncé aux choux après que tu sois parti. » Déclara Kurita un peu plus loin. « Il a dit qu'il voulait faire attention à son régime désormais. »

« …Vraiment ? » Musashi se sentit coupable de nouveau, vu que le dessert préféré d'Hiruma était indéniablement les choux à la crème.

« Ouais, il a renoncé à toutes les sucreries, » précisa Kurita, « et s'en est tenu du reste, mais pas pour les choux à la crème. »

« …Alors il aime le foot plus que les sucreries, mais les choux plus que le football ? » Musashi se marrait.

« Hiruma adore les choux à la crème parce que nous en mangeons toujours ensemble, » remarqua Kurita, « je pense que les choux font parties du sport pour lui. »

« Ah, » acquiesça Musashi. « Pour moi aussi. »

Hiruma déteste le chewing-gum normal (qui a une différente texture par rapport au chewing-gum sans sucre), mais personne n'a dit qu'il détestait aussi les pâtisseries !


	10. Kurita & Musashi 2

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre-là prend place après le retour de Musashi.**

_**Résumé :**__ Silence et amitié sont d'or…_

* * *

Musashi referma doucement la porte derrière lui et porta son attention à la scène qui lui faisait face. Hiruma était assis à l'envers sur le canapé, lisant un exemplaire d'American Football Monthly et mâchant du chewing-gum. Kurita était penché contre le dossier du canapé et lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hiruma. Précautionneusement, Musashi se fraya un passage entre les assiettes sales et les boites de pâtisserie qui trainaient au sol afin de s'asseoir auprès d'Hiruma. Hiruma lui montra l'article en question et Musashi commença à lire.

Les trois amis lurent en silence. De temps en temps Kurita tapotait la cheville droite d'Hiruma tandis que Musashi faisait pareille de la gauche. Lorsque ses deux chevilles avaient été touchés, Hiruma tournait la page.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini le magazine, Hiruma se remit à l'endroit. Musashi tendit un paquet de chewing-gum sans sucre à Hiruma tandis que Kurita donnait une pâtisserie à Musashi et qu'Hiruma refilait le magazine à son ami ventripotent. Musashi dégusterait donc sa pâtisserie et Hiruma un nouveau chewing-gum pendant que Kurita préparerait le café.

Une fois qu'Hiruma avait mâchouillé son chewing-gum il se levait et disposait en formation sur la table les figurines de l'équipe. Musashi l'aidait jusqu'à ce que Kurita serve le café. Les trois s'assoyaient alors pour savourer le breuvage tout en arrangeant les pièces et en prenant des notes sur les nouvelles formations ainsi développées.

Au bout d'un long moment, Musashi rangeait les figurines alors qu'Hiruma finissait de marquer ses notes au propre et que Kurita passait un coup de balai. Indéniablement, les trois finissaient en même temps leur tâche. Ils se levaient alors en silence et sortaient du club en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Ils se tenaient main dans la main comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une ovation. Ils abaissaient leurs mains avant de les lever en poings vers le ciel. Sur un dernier échange de sourire ils se séparaient, chacun allant dans une direction différente.

Et le samedi suivant le rituel reprenait.

.

Un bon ami est quelqu'un avec qui on peut partager ses sentiments mais un meilleur ami est quelqu'un avec qui on peut partager son silence.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ces deux chapitres étant liés, je me devais de les traduire simultanément^^ Ils sont la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de traduire cette fic dans son intégrité. J'aime que les intrigues soient plausibles dans ces drabbles. En tout cas, plus que trois et cette fic est complète ! Encore un petit effort de lecture alors pour vous mes chers lecteurs, de qui j'attends impatiemment les commentaires.**

**Par rapport à ma fic "Bain, Lit et Audelà" Madoka m'a fait remarqué que le numéro pour les accidents en Europe était le 112. Certes, mais les HiruMamo sont sensées toujours se dérouler au Japon, ou le numéro des urgences est bien le 119. L'auteur avait changé en cours de route pour le 911 qui est le numéro des urgences américain (à cause de sa nationalité elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher pour la compréhension de son public local) mais voilà ! Merci pour ta recherche, Madoka, elle m'a permit de clarifier un détail. Et donc n'hésitez pas et faites comme elle, dites-moi ou je vous ai embrouillé ou ennuyé par la lourdeur de ma traduction.**

**Encore une fois, bonne lecture ! [Et bonne nuit]**

***Hermi-kô*****


	11. Komusubi

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard, l'école m'a coincé et tout mon temps libre s'est envolé. Sur une note plus triste encore, nous en aurons bientôt fini avec ça. La seule personne manquante après celle-là est Suzuna. Ce chapitre tient place *.**

_**Résumé :**__ Komusubi rencontre un nouveau genre de puissance…_

* * *

Il y a différents types de puissance dans ce monde. Certains parleront d'argent, d'autres de savoir, ou d'autres encore de la force à l'état brut. Personne ne savait mieux ce qu'était la puissance que Daikichi Komusubi. Le langage des hommes forts n'était compris que par ceux qui étaient _vraiment _forts. Ce qui incluait en général des hommes physiquement puissants et intimidants, mais il y avait tout de même quelques exceptions. Notamment pour Youichi Hiruma, le très fameux quarterback démoniaque.

Hiruma avait de l'argent et du savoir comme sources de pouvoir, quelque chose que Komusubi avaient toujours respectés. Hiruma était un homme viril et puissant qui devait comprendre le langage des hommes forts.

« En-entrainement ? » Demanda Komusubi à Hiruma alors qu'ils se croisaient par chance dans un couloir vide de l'école un matin. Kurita aurait traduit la question par quelque chose comme : « Tu as parlé d'un nouveau régime d'entrainement l'autre jour et je voulais confirmer si nous allions le commencer aujourd'hui ou nous contenter de l'habituel régime. »

Hiruma considéra la question un moment. « Je vais essayer une nouvelle tactique aujourd'hui. »

« Cassé ? » Demanda Komusubi. Ce qui se traduisait par : « Je n'ai jamais douté de ton habilité de tacticien et je suis sûr que tu t'y connais bien mieux que moi, mais pourrais-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas avec ce que nous faisions jusque-là ? »

« Si le régime de hier n'a pas porté ses fruits, nous ne pourrons pas achever celui d'aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Hiruma. « Et l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui est le plus important pour le match contre Seibu. »

« Fugo ! » Komusubi fit une courbette avant de s'en aller. Son exclamation voulait dire : « Merci d'avoir mis cela au clair, je compte m'investir à fond dans ton nouveau régime afin d'être suffisamment fort pour écraser Seibu. »

« Ya ha ! » Lança Hiruma par-dessus son épaule à Komusubi. Ce n'était décidément pas du langage des hommes forts, mais signifiait : « Je vais te punir deux fois plus fort si je te surprends à pinailler aujourd'hui, mais je te récompenserai si tu peux insuffler à tes coéquipiers l'envie de donner autant que toi à l'entrainement. »

Après le match contre Seibu, Komusubi reconnu un nouveau genre de puissance pour Hiruma : ses qualités de meneur d'hommes. Hiruma pouvait convaincre une paire d'inadaptés sociaux de coopérer afin de devenir l'une des équipes de football les plus fortes qu'on ait jamais vues. En tant que chef il était fort d'esprit, prenant soin d'eux et continuant à les mener en avant.

Komusubi pouvait bien être l'apprenti de Kurita, mais il était le disciple d'Hiruma et son compagnon en premier. C'était le plus important.


	12. Ishimaru

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé de faire Ishimaru en prime avant Suzuna. Le prochain chapitre sera donc bel et bien le dernier, je suis désolée mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je vous expliquerai mes raisons après.**

_**Résumé :**__ Ishimaru à beau passé inaperçu aux yeux de la plupart, il y a un homme qui ne l'oublie jamais …_

* * *

La vie était dure : s'asseoir au milieu d'un bus plein de coéquipiers sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se préoccupe de son cas. Ishimaru se contenta de soupirer et de regarder par la fenêtre, ennuyé. Il n'était pas un joueur régulier de l'équipe de Football Américain, mais jouer à leurs côtés était amusant d'une certaine façon.

A la surprise d'Ishimaru, quelqu'un prit place dans le siège à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que l'on s'asseye à ses côtés pour ne se souvenir de lui que dans les virages trop serrés. Ishimaru soupira et continua à regarder par la fenêtre, ayant abandonné tout espoir d'interaction sociale depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Eh, l'étoile d'athlétisme ! » Hiruma lui tapotait l'épaule. « C'est quand ta prochaine rencontre d'athlé ? »

Ishimaru tourna la tête pour voir Youichi Hiruma, le très fameux commandant des enfers, non seulement assis à côté de lui mais en plus engageant la conversation.

« Samedi prochain, » répondit Ishimaru, toujours choqué par le fait de ne pas être ignoré. « Il y a un match ce jour-là ? »

« Non, » répondit Hiruma, avant de plonger dans ses pensées. « Est-ce que la prochaine rencontre n'est pas votre toute dernière de l'année ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Ishimaru.

Hiruma ne dit rien pour une minute. « Je t'excuserai alors si tu ne viens pas à l'entrainement la semaine prochaine. »

« Merci. » Ishimaru sourit, ravi content.

« Et comment e_st _ta putain d'équipe cette année ? » Demanda Hiruma avec curiosité.

« On est limite, » déclara Ishimaru, « si nous gagnons cette rencontre alors nous irons en national. »

« Et sinon ? » Hiruma croisa le regard d'Ishimaru.

« Nous perdrons, » répondit Ishimaru. « Ce n'est pas si différent que ça du foot en somme. »

« Ouais, » dit Hiruma en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas me prêter Eyeshield, dis ? » Ishimaru était plein d'espoir.

« Non, » fut la réponse d'Hiruma. « Je ne veux pas qu'il attire l'attention des scouts. »

« Ah oui. » Ishimaru comprenait la position d'Hiruma, étant lui-même capitaine.

« …Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ? » Demanda brusquement Ishimaru.

« Et qu'est-ce que je foutrais sur le terrain, hum ? » Hiruma était perplexe.

« Faire du lancer ou simplement encourager, » répliqua Ishimaru.

« Ke ! » Se moqua Hiruma. « Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à offrir si ce n'est mon éternelle coopération aux Devil Bats. »

« Ça ira, l'étoile. » Hiruma eut un rictus. « Tu es la première personne à avoir assez de couilles pour me demander mon aide. »

« Merci. » Ishimaru hochait la tête de reconnaissance.

Hiruma se contenta de lui sourire en retour et ne dit plus rien.

**_A la rencontre susnommée_**

Hiruma n'était pas le seul à se montrer ce jour-là : à l'ébahissement d'Ishimaru c'était tout le fleuron des Devil Bats qu'il vit débarquer. Hiruma, comme convenu, participa au lancer de poids, de marteau et de javelot. Il bâcla totalement son lancer du marteau mais parvint à un honorable score pour les deux autres disciplines. Un petit garçon portant un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil se trouva être Eyeshield21 et gagna toutes les courses auxquelles il participa. Monta, parmi tous, était extrêmement bon aux haies et finit deuxième dans chaque parcours. Sans oublier les pompom girls qui mettaient du baume au cœur à tout le monde, coéquipiers comme rivaux.

Ishimaru était déboussolé par le résultat, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il avait beau être un aide du club d'athlétisme, il était avant tout un Devil Bat et les Devil Bats s'entraidaient les uns les autres.

Ishimaru remercia Hiruma une fois qu'ils eurent remporté la victoire. Toutefois les remerciements n'étaient pas uniquement pour l'aide apportée durant la rencontre, mais également pour avoir remarqué et respecté son existence.


	13. Suzuna

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Bar-Ohki_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Voici le dernier chapitre et avant que vous ne vous mettiez à pleurer et à me traiter d'horrible personne, voilà : Premièrement j'ai pour règle de ne pas avoir plus de deux histoires en train et j'aimerai passer à une autre fic. Deuxièmement je suis à court d'inspiration et je ne voudrais pas que le résultat s'en ressente. Troisièmement je ne veux pas écrire une vingtaine de chapitres supplémentaires alors je m'arrête au point que je m'étais fixé originellement lorsque j'ai décidé de rallonger cette fic. Sur une note personnelle, je sais que je n'ai pas couvert tous les aides, mais franchement ce sont tellement des persos mineurs que je ne vois pas Hiruma passer un moment intéressant en leur compagnie (il a fait chanter les basketteurs et je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour avoir le sumo rentré dans l'équipe).**

**A mes lecteurs : Merci d'être restés avec moi et d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'à la fin. J'apprécie énormément votre attention et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et que vous continuerez à aimer ce dernier chapitre.**

**A mes commentateurs (reviewers) : Merci pour vos encouragements, vos compliments, vos requêtes et de me rappeler que vous êtes là et que vous voulez la suite ! J'espère continuer à recevoir des commentaires pas seulement pour mon histoire mais aussi pour d'autres histoires que vous lirez.**

**Je vous encourage tous à consulter d'autres fics, les miennes y comprises.**

**Merci.**

_**Résumé :**__ Pour Suzuna, les grands frères n'ont pas besoin d'être liés par le sang…_

* * *

Suzuna Taki était une fille populaire, son charisme et sa personnalité enjouée la rendant amicales aux yeux de tous. Bien sûr être populaire voulait dire qu'elle était souvent le sujet de conversation des gens, et pas seulement des enfants de chœur. Il y avait un petit groupe de nanas acerbes qui ne grinçaient des dents à cause de sa popularité. D'habitude elles ne faisaient que dire du mal d'elle et s'en tenaient là.

Mais récemment elles avaient commencés à l'attaquer, de manière subtile. Elles induisaient nonchalamment les autres à penser que Suzuna couchait avec tous les mecs de l'équipe de foot. Elles discréditaient sa morale et son intelligence aux yeux de tous. Elles faisaient remarquer que si personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait à Deimon c'était parce qu'elle y organisait un trafic de drogue.

Au début il n'y eut pas de réaction, mais le moulin à rumeurs fit son office et en un mois cette machination rongea tellement Suzuna que plusieurs de ses amis la quittèrent. La dépression fondit sur Suzuna, apparaissant dans les demi-sourires qu'elle faisait désormais et le manque d'enthousiasme qu'elle montrait chaque jour.

Youichi Hiruma était quelqu'un de très observateur, contrairement à d'autres, et il avait remarqué le changement chez Suzuna. Après l'entrainement, Suzuna trainait un peu les pieds pour rentrer.

« Hé, satanés rollers ! » l'appela Hiruma, « les pompom girls sont censés booster le moral, pas foutre le cafard. Qu'est-ce qui te bouffe ? »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit automatiquement Suzuna. Elle fut surprise de découvrir le canon d'une arme pointé sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas _rien_, satanés rollers ! » Hiruma la regarda à l'autre bout de son arme.

« Ce n'est rien ! » Suzuna poussa son flingue dans un soudain accès de rage. « Et même s'il y avait quelque chose tu n'y comprendrais rien de toute façon ! » Sur ce, elle s'enfuit en pleurant.

Hiruma soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les problèmes de Suzuna semblaient déjà avoir dégénérés. Il sortit son carnet de menaces et un portable. Après quelques coups de fil à ses esclaves, il ferma son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment Suzana avait une réputation merdique à son bahut et n'avait plus d'amis.

« C'est inacceptable, » déclara Hiruma à personne en particulier.

Le lendemain à l'école Suzuna n'était ni très honnie, ni très aimée non plus. Son ego fut légèrement boosté par le fait que personne ne la détestait ouvertement. A la fin de la semaine tout semblait être rentré quelque peu dans l'ordre. Ses amis étaient revenus en rampant l'implorer de leur pardonner d'avoir cru aux rumeurs à son détriment. Une fois de plus, Suzuna était de bonne humeur et sautait partout avec son enthousiasme retrouvé.

« Satanés rollers ! » Hiruma l'interpella avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre les autres pompom girls. « La semaine dernière, ce n'était pas rien. »

« Hein ? » Suzuna battit des paupières.

« Tu es plus intelligente que ton frère, » Hiruma lui lança un regard impatient, « la semaine dernière à l'école on te descendait en flèche et maintenant tu as le monde à tes pieds de nouveau. Pourquoi ça ? »

« …Je l'ignore, » répondit Suzuna. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela lui paraissait à elle aussi un peu bizarre.

« …Satanés rollers, je sais de source sûre que ce qui t'es arrivé le mois dernier n'était pas _rien_, ok ? » lui dit Hiruma. « Si tu as un putain d'problème, tu t'en charges avant que ça ne dégénère. »

« You-nii ? » Suzuna battit des paupières. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'Hiruma s'était personnellement occupé de son problème parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait, elle, pour le contrer.

« Contente-toi juste des ovations, » déclara Hiruma avant de s'en aller.

Suzuna réalisa alors qu'elle avait un autre grand frère, intelligent cette fois et qui veillait soigneusement à ce que personne ne touche à sa famille.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, Nouveau Discernement est fini ! A l'origine je n'avais lu que le premier chapitre et je trouvais ça déjà énorme donc j'ai demandé à le traduire. Et puis en attendant j'ai lu les autres chapitres et j'ai vraiment accroché. Donc voilà pourquoi 13 chapitres, en plus d'être courts, vous ont été présentés en si court délai^^ Concernant mes futures sorties, j'ai encore reçu des permissions d'auteur pour de nouveaux fandoms donc niark niark, je vais pas dormir encore cette nuit ! Vive les fanfictions ! Si vous avez aimé cette fic, merci de laisser un petit mot à l'auteur. Qui par ailleurs ne m'a toujours répondu _ Les reviews sont les bienvenues pour moi aussi afin que je m'améliore et vous trouve de nouvelles perles de la fanfiction anglophone. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
